Nova : Twisted Lies
by H0ney-S3npai
Summary: Nova is a girl with a twisted past. Everyone in her family has their own secrets, including Nova herself. Once Nova enters U.A., Nova is forced to stay under the radar to avoid drawing unwanted attention to herself and keep her darkest secrets hidden. What happens when the authorities are after the very thing Nova holds dear?
1. Prologue: Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, the perfect weather for a battle but definitely not the perfect weather to leave a child alone at home. Which was why she was headed to him right now because, in a few minutes, she would be expected to fight alongside her fellow Pro Heroes against the League of Villains. Small fights had broken out everywhere in the city, and it came to a point where the League of Villains challenged the Pro Heroes in order to settle these disputes once and for all—as in, all-out war. She knew the city had a chance it might be wrecked, but the child had to stay safe no matter what.

She knocked on the front door, metal cold to the touch. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a petite girl. The girl's eyes misted over, then cleared as she seemed to remember who the visitor standing at the door was. Quickly bustling her inside, the girl told her to wait while she ran to get someone. The girl returned, this time accompanied by a man. The man looked at his guest.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The woman's eyes narrowed the slightest. "You know what I'm about to ask."

He sighed. "If that's all you came here for, then my answer is no. I can't take the child in. I already have a few interns that I have to watch. A child will just make things more troublesome."

"Do you know what you're saying? What you're doing?" the woman said harshly.

The girl who had been watching from side tugged on the man's sleeve.

"Maybe you should take the child in. It wouldn't hurt and I could look after her."

But the man pushed the girl away. "I'll say it again: my answer is no. I do not have the time to dedicate myself to the child."

The woman knew there was no merit in continuing to persuade him so she turned.

But before she left, she told him, "The child will grow up and never know who you are, but if she learned who you are and what you have done on this day, she might forever hate you."

Her words echoed in his ears, but if he was affected by them, he didn't show it.

The woman clenched her fists as she made her way back. If he wouldn't take the child in, then no one else could. She had to make sure she made it back alive.

* * *

The battlefield was the city itself, and the villains showed no mercy charging at heroes with the intent to kill. Luckily there had been no casualties, yet. She looked around and for the first time actually took in what was going on.

The fight had escalated to a point where all the heroes that were available had to be deployed on the frontline. She was a hero that supported the offensive heroes, not the other way around and yet she had somehow found herself as their enemies' target.

"GET HER! GET HER!"

"KILL THAT WOMAN! SHE MUST NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!"

Although she did not have a strong offense, she was nimble and avoided many villains, but just barely. The cries of those who were out to kill her and those of her allies in need spurred her onwards.

It wasn't until she heard a strangled cry that she snapped out of her trance. She turned her head in the direction that it had come from and immediately teleported to her fallen ally. He was alive but needed medical attention. The city streets were no longer a safe place so she needed to get him somewhere sheltered. She spotted a nearby building that was abandoned and was about to teleport to there when suddenly she was knocked back.

Her back collided with upturned concrete and her vision when white. She tried to stand, but her head was spinning. There was a sharp pain in multiple areas of her body which signaled to her that there were multiple broken bones. A villain suddenly pinned her against whatever was behind her. Their grip was crushing her throat and blocking her air passage, causing her vision to flicker. Her captor growled into her ear, the low and raspy voice telling her it was a man, but she couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Then, he held up what looked like a red cube. She heard a faint ticking sound and her brain knew it was a bomb. At the last second, he whispered one more thing into her ear then vanished, leaving her to be swallowed up by the bomb. She made no effort to escape as the bomb detonated, but the man's voice still echoed loud and clear in her head.

He had said a name.

A Pro Hero name.

 _Starsage…_

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the prologue. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Nova

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA (if I did, Deku x Uraraka would be canon XD)**

* * *

Nova was in a rush. She had slept through her alarm this morning because she was so tired when she got back from work yesterday and forgot that today was the U.A. entrance exam.

Nova threw on her school uniform which consisted of a white button-up shirt and a red tie. Over it, she wore a gray jacket and a green skirt. She checked the weather on her phone then threw on an aqua sports jacket and a brown, plaid scarf. Nova let her chestnut hair flow down her back, touching mid-way.

She packed her bag as quickly as possible but didn't bother making her lunch. Today was only the first day so she figured she wouldn't be using as much brain power.

Nova yelled a quick goodbye to her mother and ran out the door. The day was bright with clear skies, a sign that all should go well, but Nova ignored this and ran as fast as she could to U.A. When Nova arrived, she was greeted by U.A.'s tall, blue-grey buildings that towered over her. There was a blue arc leading into the school, the only passage entrance Nova saw as she looked around. She saw students that walked in alone and others that found their friends before walking in. Nova never really had the chance to acquaint herself with her classmates in the past so finding friends here wasn't an option. Deciding not to waste any more time, Nova walked briskly through the gate of U.A., noting how teachers observed the new first-year students.

There was a big sign posted outside directing new students to head to the auditorium, where the exams will take place. Nova followed the crowd to the auditorium and took a seat behind a green haired boy and a blond boy with spiky hair. The green haired boy looked nervous and was twiddling his thumbs while his spiky-haired seatmate wore an angry expression. Nova was sure she had never seen anyone with an expression as angry as his.

Just then, the lights dimmed and a man with a weirder hairdo appeared. Nova recognized him as Present Mic, one of the teachers at U.A. High School. He was known for being—

"WELCOME TO MY SHOW TODAY! EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"!"

 _Loud._

When no one responded, he continued.

"Well then, I'll explain the rundown on the practical exam! ARE YOU READY?"

Still, no one responded. Nova heard the boy in front of her muttering inaudibly. Thankfully, the boy next to him told him to shut up.

"As it says in the application, there will be ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you! After this, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay? OKAY?!"

Nova looked at her card. So that's what the letter C meant.

"The battle center has three different types of faux villains. You earn points by using your Quirks to immobilize the faux villains! But remember, attacking other examinees and other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

Suddenly, a boy shot up from his seat.

"Excuse me, but on the printout, it shows _four_ faux villains," he exclaimed, emphasizing the word four. "If that is a misprint, then the U.A. should be ashamed. And you—" he points to the boy sitting in front of Nova, "You've been muttering this whole time! It's distracting."

Nova rolled her eyes. _You're being annoying yourself, you know._ But Nova dare not say that out loud or she would draw attention to herself.

Apparently, the boy saw Nova roll her eyes and decided to call her out as well.

"And _you!_ Why are you rolling your eyes at me? Is it wrong for me to tell someone that they are distracting?"

She and the boy had a stare down before she spoke.

"Then why don't you come over here and tell me why I shouldn't roll my eyes at you. Because as of now, you're wasting our time by unnecessarily calling people out when we could be taking the exam." With that said, Nova turned her attention back to Present Mic.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the message. The fourth villain is worth zero points. In other words, it's an obstacle. There is only one in each battle center, but it will go crazy in narrow spaces. It is not impossible to defeat, but there is no reason to defeat it, either. So I recommend you avoid it."

The boy bowed. "Thank you very much!"

"Finally, I'll give you a present—our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." NOW GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA! Good luck suffering."

The orientation ended and students began shuffling out to head to their designated battle center. Nova quickly ran to the bathroom and changed into her workout clothes. She wore a simple gray sweatshirt that had sleeves stretching down to her mid-arms and a pair of gray sweatpants. She snuck into the girls' locker room, placed her bag in a locker, and then snuck out to Battle Center C. She was at the entrance when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Nova was met with a boy who had white hair on the right side and red on his left. Underneath his red side was a burn that covered the upper half of the left side of his face. Nova realized she was staring and quickly averted her gaze.

"Sorry about that."

The boy seemed unfazed. "It's okay. I get that a lot."

"I can tell," Nova replied. "You tapped my shoulder, is there something you needed?"

"I was wondering if this was the group for Battle Center C?"

Nova nodded.

"Thank you," he said then, "Were you also assigned to Battle Center C?"

Nova nodded.

"I see. My name's Todoroki Shouto."

Nova gave a small smile.

"Nova. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Metal Fusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA. :P**

* * *

The proctor led Group C to the battle site. It was just like Present Mic had said; it looked exactly like the city with its tall buildings minus the cars and everyday traffic. Their proctor explained the rules to them.

"Present Mic should have explained the bulk of it to you all so the rest is pretty simple. Just destroy the robots and earn points. In addition, the judges will also give "Rescue Points" to students depending on how they destroy the robots. So, if all of you are ready, then you may begin!"

Everyone rushed off to find a robot. Nova looked around for Todoroki and found him still standing at the start.

"Todoroki, you're not going?" Nova asked.

"No, I was just waiting for everyone to leave. It's too crowded if you rush in at once."

"Ah, that's true."

Suddenly, Nova felt very cold and she noticed frost beginning to form on the floor. Nova realized that Todoroki was the cause of the coldness. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ice Quirk?"

"I mean, that's what I'm producing isn't it?" Todoroki said. Nova couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or just showed little emotion.

"Never mind."

"Hey, you two!" the proctor called. "If you don't start now, you'll get left behind!"

"Mister, behind you," Nova said. Just as she said that a robot appeared behind the proctor. It brought its great arm down onto the defenseless proctor, but suddenly its arm was ripped off in an explosion near the joint that held it to the body. Todoroki's eyes widened when he realized that Nova was no longer next to him and had moved and taken down the robot. He peered closer to the robot and saw what looked like metal spikes protruding from where the arm used to be.

"Metal Infusion."

Todoroki turned his head. Nova was standing there as if nothing happened. When he didn't seem to understand what Nova said, she explained.

"My Quirk. It's called Metal Infusion. That was a three-point villain with an added bonus rescue point, by the way", Nova said.

"O-oh."

"Well then, shall we?"

Todoroki nodded and the two took off, leaving the proctor staring at their retreating forms. Taking out his walkie-talkie, the proctor said something into it.

"Guys, I think I've found her."

Nova was pretty certain that she had racked up more rescue points than actual villain points. The amount of saving she did was ridiculous to her. Students should at least be able to protect themselves! At least Todoroki seemed capable. It didn't look like he had a problem dealing with the robots.

Nova leaped into the air as a robot swung at her. Biting her thumb, blood gathered on the surface and then transformed into a metal point. Landing on top of the robot, Nova stabbed the metal tip into the robot, allowing the tip to break off, and then retreated before the robot had a chance to throw her off its back. She landed on the ground, not as gracefully as she hoped, and watched as her Quirk did the rest. The robot suddenly stopped moving and began thrashing about, as if something was attacking it from the inside. Suddenly, much to the displeasure of many students around her, metal rods and ripped wires exploded from the robot's plated chest and the robot fell forward.

"What the hell?"

"That's so disgusting!"

"Yeah. Have you ever seen a Quirk that spews things from its opponents?"

Nova rolled her eyes. Sometimes people could be so ungrateful. Did they forget that she just saved their lives a minute ago?

Whatever. Nova wasn't going to waste her time. She still had points to rack up. Nova dashed deeper into the Battle Center city and found more robots waiting for her. She counted four: two three-point robots and two two-point robots. She bit her thumb once more to draw blood to form another metal tip. She made five shallow slashes on her right arm. Blood streamed from the wounds and morphed into solid metal, covering her entire forearm and hand. The metal on her arm rose to form razor sharp metal blades. Rushing forward, Nova leaped and climbed up the arm of a two-point robot. She positioned herself on its shoulder and took aim. Her upgraded arm easily punched a hole through the head of the robot.

As Nova pulled her arm from the robot's head, she broke off the tips of the blades. The metal tips landed within the mess of wires and melted.

Suddenly, Nova leaped off the shoulder of the robot. The other two point robot had taken aim at her and tried to knock her off.

"Not happening today," Nova said through gritted teeth. She put her hand out and commanded the fallen robot. Onlookers watched as the destroyed robot melted and began to reshape itself. The metal eventually formed a gigantic fist, scaled from the Nova's own fist, which was positioned in an aiming position.

As all three robots charged at her, Nova waited until the last second before thrusting her makeshift giant fist forward. It barreled through the three robots with ease, nearly obliterating them to pieces. Dust and smoke enveloped the area and when it cleared, all three robots were down. Students who were near Nova backed away, afraid they might get caught in the next explosion.

"I didn't know your Quirk could do that."

Nova knew it was Todoroki without having to turn around.

"Well, now you do."

"I thought Metal Infusion only meant you could fuse one with metal or vice versa."

"No…," Nova said cautiously. She was weary to give out too much information about her Quirk. "It can do other things. But if you didn't already realize from that scuffle, I can only use metal nearby to trigger my Quirk. Anything else doesn't work."

Nova left out the part where she had pricked her finger to draw the blood necessary to activate her Quirk.

"I realized that," Todoroki responded. By now, Nova was facing him.

"So you still haven't told me what your Quirk is."

"It's called Half-Cold Half-Hot."

Nova blinked once then giggled. "Pfft."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Sorry, it's just that I find it a very… cheesy name. But aside from that, I'm guessing the Half-Cold is your ice Quirk and the Half-Hot is a fire-type Quirk."

Todoroki looked surprised. "You figured that out fast."

Nova shrugged. "I mean, it's not that hard to."

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Todoroki looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Let's just get back to point collecting. We still have some time left."

Todoroki nodded, glad to be off the topic of his quirk. "Right."

With that, the two left in search of more robots.

When Nova arrived home, she was exhausted. Her mother's door was closed, so Nova didn't disturb her. Instead, Nova headed to the kitchen. She heated up leftovers from the previous night and sat down at the dining table. As Nova was eating, she gazed into their living room. Their house was fairly plain. In fact, Nova realized, it was so plain that there were no pictures of her family anywhere. She didn't know who her father was or if she had any other family. Even if she did, Nova's memories were fuzzy so she couldn't remember them clearly.

When Nova was done, she washed the dishes and set them out to dry. She grabbed the shopping list and her wallet off the counter and unlocked the door.

Nova ran to the convenience store to grab some necessities.

" 'Kay, let's see, milk, check, bread, check, chocolate, check. Is there anything else?" Nova wondered as she slowly made her way down the candy aisle.

"Excuse me."

Nova paused.

"Yes, you in the uniform."

Nova turned to find a middle-aged woman pointing at her.

"You're Nova, right?"

Immediately, Nova's guard was up. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I heard you're in need of income."

"W-wha-who told you that?" Nova spluttered.

The woman chuckled. "Never mind who me that. Pay for your items first, then follow me."

Curiosity won over her caution and Nova followed the woman after paying for her goods.

Nova followed the woman as she led her to an old house at the end of the same street that Nova lived on. Unlocking the door, the woman invited Nova inside. When she turned on the lights, Nova could see that the inside of the house was very plain and similar to her house. Only the basic furniture was there, no pictures, no decorations, save for the plant vases next to the couch.

"Sit down, sit down," she said, beckoning Nova to the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Nova shook her head. "No, but thank you. Please tell why you brought me here. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can get home."

The woman chuckled. "Children these days. So impatient."

Nova bristled. What was that supposed to mean?

"Anyways, I suppose I should start with introductions. My name's Mikasa, and you are Nova."

Nova nodded. "Yes, but you already knew that."

Now that they were alone in Mikasa's house, Nova got a good look at the mysterious woman. Her pale face contrasted her dark brown hair and her eyes were a warm hazelnut color. She wore a plaid blouse and dark blue jeans. As Nova studied her, she realized that Mikasa resembled someone, but she couldn't pinpoint who.

"Yes, yes. I am here to offer you a job. It pays well, however handling it won't be easy."

Nova was interested. "Go on…"

"But first, have you ever heard of the show Illuminate?"

"Oh, you mean the one where a magician creates things out of imagination and brings them to life?"

Mikasa nodded. "Yes, that one. It's run by the Pro Hero Paradox."

"I know, but what does this have to do with me?" Nova asked, confused.

Mikasa simply smirked, got up, and went into an adjacent room to get something. When she came back, Nova could see she was holding a pile of clothes and sitting on top was a hat. A magician's hat. Nova felt her mouth go dry and in the back of her mind, she knew what Mikasa was going to say next.

Mikasa set the costume in front of Nova and stared her in the eyes.

"Because I am Paradox, and I want _you_ to take my place."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


End file.
